The objective is to examine the variations in response of pregnant women when exposed to any of a number of defined environmental mutagens and clastogens. A feasibility pre-study is in progress to test the possibility of using a survey questionnaire instrument or interview in order to assess exposure in occupation, household, personal habits, or other modes. The disease outcomes of interest are spontaneous abortion, or alternatively histopathological or karyological abnormal fetal tissue.